starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grievous/Leyendas
|mass = 159 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |pelo = Negro; ninguno después de accidente de lanzadera |ojos = Oro |piel = |ciber = Completamente cibernético excepto el cerebro, algunos órganos vitales, y parte de la cabeza''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *KaleeshEl Laberinto del Mal **KolkpravisGalaxy at War *Clan Bancario Intergaláctico *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Ejército Droide Separatista |maestros = Dooku (combate con sable de luz) |aprendices = }} Grievous, nacido Qymaen jai Sheelal, fue el cíborg Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante gran parte de las Guerras Clon. Grievous era originalmente un Kaleesh del planeta Kalee, donde tuvo lugar su vida temprana. Durante el conflicto Kaleesh en contra de los Huk, Qymaen jai Sheelal aprendió rápidamente el arte de la guerra, especializándose en un rifle tiralingotes. Rápidamente reuniendo un gran número de muertes de Huk, se convirtió en un semidios para los Kaleesh. Él eventualmente conoció a la mujer Kaleesh llamada Ronderu lij Kummar, una maestra con la espada. Los dos se hicieron muy amigos antes de su muerte a manos de los Huk. Con el corazón roto, Qymaen jai Sheelal cambió su nombre por Grievous y dirigió todo su odio hacia los Huk. Ayudado por su élite, forzó a los Huk a abandonar Kalee y luego colonizó su planeta, conquistando a sus enemigos. Los Huk pidieron ayuda a la República Galáctica, y los Kaleesh fueron obligados por los Jedi a regresar a su planeta, sufriendo una gran hambruna. Desesperado por ayudar a su gente, Grievous empezó a trabajar como matón para el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico. Sin embargo, después de descubrir que los Huk atacaron Kalee, regresó a su planeta natal en busca de retribución. Después de consultar con su aliado, el Jefe de Estado Confederado y Conde Dooku, el Presidente del CBIG San Hill dispuso una bomba en la lanzadera de Grievous, el Mártir. El Kaleesh resultó gravemente herido, pero sobrevivió, y Hill organizó el final de su plan. Grievous fue reconstruido como un ciborg y presentado a Dooku como un arma potencial que usar en una próxima guerra contra la República Galáctica. Después de convertirse en Comandante Supremo de la CSI, Grievous procedió a debilitar la República durante tres años—en las Guerras Clon. Grievous fue entrenado por Dooku, que también era un Lord Sith, en combate con sables de luz. Grievous aprendió rápido y pasó a ser reconocido como uno de los espadachines más habilidosos de la galaxia. Ayudado por sus Magnaguardias IG-100, Grievous mató a muchos Jedi, y llevó a la Confederación a muchas victorias. Rápidamente creció su reputación como un impío genio militar cuando el ciborg provocó el miedo de muchos con su nave insignia, el cañón de iones–armado Malevolencia, así como con la Operación Lanza de Durge, un ataque masivo en los Mundos del Núcleo. En el 19 ABY, Grievous lideró a la Armada Confederada en la Batalla de Coruscant, un ataque en la capital republicana. Grievous mató a varios Jedi y tomó al Canciller Supremo Palpatine, líder de la República, como rehén. No obstante, antes de que la nueva nave insignia del Comandante Supremo, la Mano Invisible, pudiese saltar al hiperespacio, la Armada de la República intervino y el Canciller fue liberado por los Caballeros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker—que terminó matando a Dooku. Grievous huyó al mundo del Territorios del Borde Exterior de Utapau e intentó recuperar el control de la guerra, aunque la Confederación recibió un gran golpe por la muerte de Dooku. Grievous fue muerto poco después en la Batalla de Utapau a manos de Kenobi, y la Confederación cayó poco después. Algún punto después de la muerte de Grievous, su cuerpo fue usado para crear al guerrero droide N-K Necrosis, considerado la reencarnación de Grievous. El droide fue destruido después de su creación por unos espaciales. Biografía Juventud Antes de ser reconstruido como un guerrero cíborg, el general Grievous era uno de los mayores genios militares que el pueblo kaleesh había visto. Desde el duro planeta Kalee, los kaleesh habían conquistado las tierras y mares de su planeta y mostraban con orgullo su superioridad luciendo máscaras talladas en los huesos de sus animales más temibles, el mummu y el karabbac. Las familias guerreras iban pasando de padres a hijos estas máscaras de hueso, adornándolas con sangre fresca antes de cada cacería o batalla. Grievous utilizaba una de estas máscaras en su batalla contra los odiados huks, una especie vecina. Estaba curtido en innumerables batallas en las que había acabado con los enemigos de Kalee, tras las cuales volvía a casa con sus esposas e hijos, herido pero envalentonado, listo para entrar de nuevo en batalla. Cuando la guerra terminó, Grievous tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a una vida sin conflictos. thumb|212px|Grievous durante la Guerra Huk Convirtiéndose en ciborg Al servicio de San Hill Juntando a su lado un grupo élite Kaleesh igualmente sedientos de sangre que él, los Izvoshra, Grievous se convirtió en un cruel señor de la guerra y se las arregló para sacar a la fuerza a los Huk de Kalee. Pero su amargura no terminó con ese triunfo y los empujó más lejos, asaltando sus mundos de colonias. Sus despiadados ataques y destrucción masiva de los planetas enteros Huk aseguraron la victoria a Kaleesh —hasta que los Huks inesperadamente voltearon hacia la República por ayuda. Caballeros Jedi, fueron enviados para detener la guerra, aliados con los Huks y las multas y embargos se fueron hacia los Kaleesh. Kalee terminó en la pobreza, y cientos de miles de Kaleesh murieron de hambre. Los records de guerra de Grievous llamaron la atención de San Hill, el presidente del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico. Sus contactos en el creciente movimiento separatista del Conde Dooku habían provocado un profundo cambio y Hill empezó a buscar influencia y ventaja en la inevitable guerra civil que se estaba preparando. Vio en Grievous un valioso recurso. A cambio de respaldar las deudas de Kalee provocadas por la guerra contra los huks, el Clan Bancario consiguió los servicios eternos de Grievous como intimidador y como guerrero. La llegada de San Hill, trajo consigo una oportunidad para Grievous. Hill vio el potencial de Grievous como un "agente de colecciones" para el CBIG (Clan Bancario Intergaláctico) y a cambio por sus servicios, le ofreció pagar la gran deuda de Kalee, así ayudando a su gente a superar los efectos del embargo. Grievous sintió disgusto por la noción de ser un quiebra piernas glorificado para una mega corporación sin alma, pero entendía lo que el acuerdo significaría para su gente, y además, había algo en ese guerrero nato que necesitaba seguir peleando—si no con los Huk, entonces con alguien más, en alguna parte. Finalmente aceptó, tomando el comando del ejército privado de las fuerzas droide del Clan. El CBIG mantuvo su promesa, aliviando el déficit de Kalee y resucitando su comercio. A cambio, Grievous se convirtió en un elemento extremadamente eficaz. Fue con sus esfuerzos que el CBIG colectó agresivamente créditos atrasados de Ord Mantell, y tomó Sistemas diseñados por los Phlut. Pero no encontró las comodidades de su antigua vida; quería su vieja élite, los Izvoshra, pero aparte de él mismo, el Clan Bancario no contrataría a los Kaleesh. Se tuvo que conformar con droides, pero, al no tener confidencia con los droides de batalla básicos del CBIG, exigió modelos más inteligentes para tomar el lugar de su élite. Con el permiso de Dooku, Hill aceptó y comenzó la producción del MagnaGuardias IG-100. Grievous, al principio, estaba a disgusto con los droides debido a que eran completamente impensables. Pronto pidió que fueran reprogramados para cuidarlo en combate y aprendieran como pelear como sus viejos camaradas de su equipode élite mata Huk-varios años antes. La caída del Mártir Fue este fuerte espíritu guerrero el que se transformó en profundo odio, aturdimiento y rabia que marcarían su destino. Sheelal no se sentía satisfecho con sus droides de batalla, y deseaba a su grupo de guerreros. Sin embargo San Hill no aceptó reclutar a más Kaleesh. Sheelal no aceptó la forma en que lucharía, pero para convencerlo, crearon a los magnaguardias, Sheelal insistió en que aprendieran a pelear y que lo protegieran en batalla, haciéndolo sentirse cómodo en la guerra. Sheelal averiguó que los huks habían atacado los campos sagrados de los Kaleesh sin que la República hiciera nada, Sheelal abandonó su puesto para ayudar a su pueblo, San Hill mandó a asesinar a Sheelal con la aprobación de Dooku. El General Grievous, condecorado campeón de los kaleesh, vencedor sobre tantos señores de la guerra Huk, triturador de los huesos de sus enemigos, fue herido fatalmente en un accidente de lanzadera. thumb|El cuerpo destrozado de Grievous suspendido en bactaCon su aliado Poggle el Menor, San Hill saboteó la lanzadera de Grievous lo que provocó un terrible accidente. Suspendido en bacta, el destrozado cuerpo de Grievous fue mantenido con vida. No había tenido un final digno, no había sufrido la muerte de un guerrero. Los genios tecnológicos del Clan Bancario y las fundiciones geonosianas lo reconstruyeron. Ellos le ofrecieron su cyborg asesino como regalo al Conde Dooku. Dooku al principio quedó un poco desconcertado con su extraño subordinado, pero él y Darth Sidious vieron su potencial. Dooku empezó a entrenar a Grievous con el sable láser y le dio su primera espada de luz, la de Sifo Dyas. Le sorprendió ver que la sutileza y finura del combate se había convertido en brutales ataques multi-arma y esto contribuyó a los cambios en la guerra. En su base oculta a bordo de la estación espacial Trenchant enfrentó a sus favoritos Asajj Ventress y Durge con Grievous para decidir quién iba a ser el comandante del ejército separatista. Grievous salió victorioso, al ser el mejor guerrero al servicio del conde. Transformación [[Archivo:Gral.Grievous.jpg|thumb|left|248px|El General Grievous restaurado completamente con el ciber-esqueleto ]] Grievous había sufrido todo tipo de heridas. Le mejoraron el cuerpo que había ganado muchas batallas, o al lo menos eso fue lo que le contaron. Plantada evidencia de una conspiración contra la República, verdaderamente, Grievous había probado su fuerza. Heridas adicionales fueron añadidas a su cuerpo después del horrible accidente que había roto su cuerpo. San Hill declaró su propuesta, incluyendo su promesa de reemplazar el cuerpo roto de Grievous. Descargando la ira contra la República Galáctica y los Huk, aceptó la condición con la que su mente no estaría de acuerdo. Esta era una simple promesa al fin, después de todo, las mentiras que Dooku le había contado a Grievous ya habían acabado con su realidad. Dooku proporcionó mucha sangre del cuerpo congelado en carbonita del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, al igual que mantuvo el cuerpo de Grievous vivo mientras se quedaba en Geonosis, donde Poggle el Menor y sus científicos implantaron su cerebro y ojos dentro de un enorme cuerpo de Metal, sustraído de un Droide de Guerra krayt, completo con piernas robóticas LX-44. Sus órganos vitales fueron implantados dentro de una poderosa armadura en el pecho que impedía que nada lo atravesase. Los Geonosianos además alterarían su cerebro en contra de sus deseos, para alejar de su mente horribles recuerdos y para establecer un equilibrio, permitiéndole concentrarse y mejorar su habilidad de combate. Los implantes internos además estaban colocados en sus ojos para diferenciar cosas como el espacio. Otra cosa que influyó bastante en su vida y que permitió alargar el rendimiento de lucha fue la gran influencia de Midiclorias extraidas del cadáver congelado de Sifo-Dyas que eran incluso tan grandes como las del Conde Dooku, y que le ayudó a luchar con sus cuatro brazos contra los Jedi, pero nunca le permitió usar la Fuerza. Después de que Grievous fuese entrenado por Dooku y que este demostrara amor por la esgrima, a Grievous se le daría su primera espada de luz, la de Sifo-Dyas, con la cual mató a muchos Jedi y conservaba sus espadas como trofeos. Grievous llegó a tener más de cien espadas. Las Guerras Clon El comienzo de la guerra Su existencia se mantuvo en secreto durante cierto tiempo. En la batalla de Geonosis estuvo escondido en unas grutas, y allí mato a su primer Jedi sin revelar su existencia. Siguió matando furtivamente más Jedi y coleccionó sus espadas de luz como trofeos. Hizo amistad con Jango Fett y cuando murió, adoptó a su hijo Boba Fett. Grievous hizo su primera aparición en el planeta Hypori donde neutralizó con más de once Jedi y tres quedaron gravemente heridos (Shaak Ti , Aayla Secura y Ki-Adi-Mundi). Después de eso Grievous iría al sistema Xo, donde llevaría su nave insignia, El Malevolencia a una cruenta batalla contra el crucero del General Jedi Plo Koon. El Malevolencia era un enorme crucero espacial con un potente rayo aniquilador capaz de bloquear naves y dejarlas inmóviles de cualquiera de sus capacidades. Grievous utilizaría esa nave en campañas futuras, incluyendo en un intento de secuestro contra la Senadora Padmé Amidala, que se frustraría por una invasión de la República que asediaría el crucero y lo obligaría a escapar, dejando grandes evidencias a la República Galáctica. Después de eso le pagaría a un Trandoshano llamado Gha Nackt para que le vendiera un droide astromecánico que reconoció de inmediato, un androide que llevaba una gran cantidad de información acerca de la República, R2-D2. Grievous no pensó pagarle al traficante de droides, así que lo mató y le ordenó a sus guardaespaldas abrir la memoria del droide, pero una invasión Jedi al puesto de escucha donde estaba escondido cambiaría sus planes y tendría que salir huyendo de nuevo, porque la estación fue destruida y el androide rescatado. Luego se escondería en una luna cercana a Dantooine y sería descubierto por el Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto, quien lo dejaría gravemente herido. El general se revela thumb|left|200px|Empate de cinco contra uno Grievous hirió los sistemas internos de la República a lo largo del Corredor de Comercio Corelliano conquistando planeta tras planeta. Cuando Dooku cayó tras un ataque concentrado de la Confederación, los planetas más aislados del Núcleo sintieron miedo por lo que el General podía ser capaz de conseguir. Los sables láser que el General Grievous llevaba en el Episodio III pertenecieron a: el maestro Jedi Puroth (azul), el caballero Jedi K'Kruhk (verde), la maestra Jedi Shaak-Ti (azul) y el maestro Jedi Jmmaar (verde). Pero en algunas tomas se ve que usa el sable de Anakin y uno similar al de Luke. Debido a su gran pericia militar, conquistó muchos planetas y el ejército confederado fue muy temido por la República. Su penúltimo enfrentamiento fue la batalla de Coruscant, la estrategia fue sublime: las fuerzas confederadas orillaron a la mayoría de los Jedi y las fuerzas republicanas a enfrentamientos sin sentido, lejos de la oficina de la cancillería. Así Grievous secuestró fácilmente al canciller supremo Palpatine. Desde luego, no fue sencillo. La maestra Jedi Shaak-Ti, estaba asignada para cumplir el Protocolo de Seguridad con otros dos Jedi y opusieron cierta resistencia. Entonces Shaak-Ti, Foul Moundana y Roron Corrob emprendieron la huida por las calles de Coruscant llevándose al Canciller, huyendo de los guardaespaldas de Grievous (se calcula que habían una docena de unidades persiguiendo a los tres Jedi). El resultado fue: un Canciller secuestrado, dos maestros Jedi asesinados y Shaak-Ti atada con cables restrintores. Es en este momento que hacen su aparición los maestros Yoda y Mace Windu, este último logra aplastar el torso de Grievous con una llave de estrangulación usando la Fuerza quien se encontraba ya en huida hacia su transporte y eso le provoca la tos que padece en el episodio III. Una vez cumplida la misión, Grievous voló fuera del planeta a su nave insignia La Mano Invisible, para comandar la batalla de Coruscant cuando repentinamente Anakin Skywalker y el general Obi-Wan Kenobi irrumpieron en la nave insignia, vencieron al Conde Dooku y liberaron al canciller. El General Grievous al verse rodeado por Obi-Wan y Anakin decidió mejor escapar, destruyendo la ventana de la nave y escapando así hacia el planeta Utapau. El Malevolencia De forma clandestina, el Conde Dooku autorizó junto a Poggle el Menor la construcción de un arma secreta, con un cañón de iones y rotores de plasma, derivados de su proyecto de "Superarma", Darth Sidious le dijo a Dooku que aquello era completamente prescindible, pero el Conde de Serenno insistió, colocando a Grievous como el comandante de una nave de combate acorazada que llamó "Malevolencia". thumb|left|200px|Grievous comanda al Malevolencia, supervisado por Dooku. El arma pasó escondida mucho tiempo durante las Guerras Clon, y fue revelada cuando un grupo de exploración del Mariscal Ares Nune cerca de Phu, destruyendo a puro láser todos los cruceros de su regimiento. El Maestro Jedi Plo Koon lanzó un ataque contra este armamento. El sólo Malevolencia disparó su arma asesina y acabó con doce cruceros del Mariscal, quien logró escapar a bordo de una cápsula. Dooku, quien había estado con Grievous en el puente de mando, ordenó lanzar Cazadores de Cápsulas contra los fugitivos, y los droides se desplegaron, pero no volvieron. Dentro de poco rastrearon varias naves sus escáneres, y tras un intento frutrado de destruirlas, su nave fue descubierta ante los ojos de la República. Grievous lideró su nave ante una serie de escaramuzas contínuas, todo lo posible para destruir a más bases de la República en menos tiempo, atacó varias estaciones medicinales en diferentes lugares, siempre usando su feroz cañón iónico. Darth Sidious vio los frutos de su esfuerzo y contactó a Grievous, dándole los planes de una planificada segunda invasión a Kamino. Grievous envió a Asajj Ventress para investigar, mientras que la asesina le sirvió como enlace a bases cercanas, y realizó un trabajo como excelente espía. thumb|230px|Grievous. Comandante del Malevolencia. Luego, Dooku lo llamó para decirle de su nuevo objetivo, una estación medicinal en las afueras de un complejo estelar y de la famosa Nebulosa Kaliida, en el sistema meridional de Naboo, donde trataban a casi todos los heridos clones, si la destruían harían un gran avance. Durante dos meses, Sidious tuvo que hacer que los cruceros que rodeaban esa estación de apartaran y la dejaran desprotegida, de manera más fácil para Grievous. Se preparó, y para hacerlo más divertido, conquistó una central de comunicaciones de HoloRed, y contactó al Congreso, amenazándolos con defenderse de su ataque a la estación. Dooku lo contactó y le dijo que era una estrategia muy tonta, porque podían descubrir la manera de destruir la nave, pero Grievous continuó con su ego, y dijo que el Malevolencia era imparable completamente. Intentó llegar entonces a la estación, pero Dooku volvió a contactarlo, informándole de un plan de ataque organizado por la República para destruir la nave, con bombarderos y todo planificado, comandados por Anakin Skywalker, un Caballero Jedi que en el pasado ya había frustrado sus planes. El grupo de nebulosas que rodeaba la estación hacía imposible que la nave pudiese llegar de forma directa, y tuvo que dar varias vueltas antes de llegar. Sin embargo, Grievous mantuvo su táctica, y al llegar se topó con los bombarderos. Les disparó el cañón de iones, y la mayoría fueron destruidos. Sin embargo, al intentar dejarle ese trabajo a las simples torretas, estos deshabilitaron su cañón especial, y el Malevolencia entró en crisis. [[Archivo:Kenobi_vs_Grievous_Malevolence.jpg|thumb|left|224px|Grievous se enfrenta a Obi-Wan en el Malevolencia.]] Varios cruceros de la República continuaron el ataque, saliendo del hiperespacio. Desesperado, Grievous contactó a Dooku, quien le dijo que en ese momento iba a llegar una Senadora muy importante, y que si la capturaba, haría que la República cesara su fuego de inmediato. En efecto, dentro de pocos momentos apareció un yate de Naboo, que fue atraído a la nave por mando de Grievous y un rayo tractor. Grievous le ordenó a sus droides sacar a la Senadora y llevarla hacia el puente de mando, pero ninguno regresó, y después de veinte minutos, decidió ir sólo. Dos droides lo acompañaron, y se subió a la nave. Al llegar, lo primero que vio, fueron los sistemas completamente recalentados, y se salvó de casi morir en una explosión. La senadora se había escapado, y le ordenó a sus droides buscarla. La nave estaba en un completo caos, y Grievous le ordenó a todos los droides dentro del acorazado, llevar todas las provisiones y recursos a una fragata en la parte de depósito, donde escaparían, supuestamente. Sin vigilancia, pronto llegaron dos Jedi, y Grievous tuvo que buscarlos. Entre ellos, encontró al Mariscal Obi-Wan Kenobi, quienes ya se habían visto antes, y ambos encararon un corto pero feroz duelo sobre uno de los trenes, donde Grievous ganó, y Obi-Wan se vio obligado a escapar. thumb|200px|El Malevolencia es destruido. Furioso, les encomendó a los droides encontrar a Kenobi y llevarlo al puente, pero había tanto caos en la nave, que todo se volvió difícil. Tras varias comunicaciones no permitidas, explosiones y duelos, los Jedi escaparon de la nave, junto con la Senadora. Grievous, consumido por su furia, se montó en su caza personal, y fue a perseguirlos. Tras una contienda en el espacio, un piloto droide le informó a Grievous que todos los sistemas del Malevolencia habían sido infectados por un virus de cómputo extremadamente peligroso, que dirigía la nave hacia una luna neutral inhabitada. Grievous les ordenó apagar los sistemas, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, el Malevolencia ya había sido hecho pedazos. Recibió entonces una comunicación de Dooku, aparentemente pidiendo un reporte, pero el General terminó huyendo del sistema. Espionaje a Kamino Cuando el Conde Dooku planificó una elaborada invasión al sistema de Kamino para destruir de una vez por todas los laboratorios de clonación de la República, el General Grievous colocó droides espías a lo largo de los planetas contínuos. De forma discreta, fueron tomando control de todos los puestos de observación de la República. Tras fracasar en Pastil, Grievous pensó que en la luna Rishi, el puesto de comunicaciones más cercano a Kamino, podían hacer un fácil asalto, y conquistarlo sin problema. Esto no fue difícil, debido a que en la contienda, sólo habían clones novatos. Al contactar a Ventress, y cuando esta le dijo que todo estaba en orden, Grievous mantuvo la vigilancia en la luna, cuando el Capitán Clon Rex y el Comandante Clon Cody, veteranos de la guerra, (que en el pasado ya habían frustrado sus planes), volaron en pedazos la estación con todos sus refuerzos adentro, y después de que una serie de batallones de la República los persiguieran, Grievous se forzó a huir hacia el Borde Exterior. La Batalla de Falleen y la Batalla de Bothawui thumb|left|226px|Grievous comandando su flota durante la [[Batalla de Bothawui (Guerras Clon)| Batalla de Bothawui]] Cuando el Conde Dooku reprendió a Grievous seriamente por sus fracasos, este decidió retomar el vuelo, y junto con su flota, fue obteniendo la victoria en diferentes sistemas de la República. Tras conquistar Mimban y Falleen, Dooku fue creyendo que su General estaba mejor preparado de lo que pensaba, y le dio mayor confianza, cuando le propuso la idea de atacar las fábricas de vehículos de la República que se mantenían en Bothawui. Su comandante droide consujo la nave insignia, una Fragata estelar clase Munificente, a través de un campo de asteroides, de manera en la que se enfrentaran con las fuerzas espaciales de la República, lideradas por el General Skywalker. Tras un tiempo de silencio en la batalla, sin que los bandos se atacaran, Grievous le ordenó a los respectivos comandantes droides, abrir fuego. Destruyeron varios cruceros, y estuvieron a punto de ganar, pero fueron emboscados por una escuadrilla montada por Skywalker y sus clones, los vehículos pesados AT-TE, abrieron fuego y volaron en pedazos la mitad de sus naves. Al verse rodeado de asteroides, y varios Cruceros, decidió huir nuevamente en su caza, y tras ser perseguido por Skywalker, quien finalmente chocó con un asteroide, huyó del sistema, habiendo perdido una vez más. Un héroe en manos enemigas thumb|204px|Grievous mata a Gha Nachkt. Cuando su esforzadamente introducido espía de la Confederación, R3-S6 le informara a Grievous acerca de la desaparición del droide astromecánico personal de Anakin Skywalker, Grievous, junto con su caza, comenzó a investigar toda la zona de escombros de la Batalla de Bothawui. Tras una ardua investigación, descubrió que estaba capturado por el trandoshano Gha Nachkt, quien exijía una ardua recompensa, Grievous lo ignoraba mucho, pensaba en matarlo y quedarse con el droide, debido a su importante información que contenía, le pidió que lo llevara a la Estación Skytop, por medio de un holograma, ansiando acabarlo para obtener al apreciado androide. La estación, construida por el senador Po Nudo, servía como un excelente puesto de espionaje a todas las transmisiones de la República, manera por la cual pudo conocer sus bases y estrategias, y por la cual fue capaz de obtener la victoria innumerables veces. thumb|left|250px|Grievous le ordena a R3-S6, distraer a los Jedi. Tan pronto Nachkt llegó, Grievous le ordenó buscar en su memoria, documentos holográficos, o cualquier información que pudiese tener, que señalara la tecnología, táctica, o cualquier información de la República. El trandoshano logró averiguarla dentro de poco, y se comunicó con Grievous, quien sin duda lo asesinó con una de sus espadas, únicamente para evitar pagarle. Aquello no lo afectaba en lo absoluto, ni económica, ni personalmente. Dentro de poco, recibió un mensaje de su droide espía, quien le informó que un pelotón de la República se había infiltrado en la estación. Grievous, consumido por la ira, le ordenó que los mantuviera distraidos mientras él se encargaba del asunto. Entonces, llamó a sus mejores Magnaguardias, quienes se colocaron alrededor del droide para protegerlo, por medio de sus mismas órdenes, y llevarlo a su caza personal. thumb|Grievous se bate en duelo con Ahsoka Tano. Grievous, fastidiado, salió a encarar al Jedi, y se sorprendió al toparse en el pasillo con un pequeño grupo de clones, más o menos un pelotón como le había dicho su droide, quien también estaba allí, y lo que parecía una joven Togruta. A Grievous le costó saber que aquella niña era una pádawan, y prendió una espada azul, creyendo que los acabaría a todos, mientras que ella, quien en realidad se llamaba Ahsoka Tano, resultó ser algo retadora, y lo forzó a 2 cortos enfrentamientos , donde mató a casi todos los clones, y por supuesto, obtuvo la aplastante victoria, aunque no la mató para divertirse un poco, y le dejó huir con su droide, esperando que este le informara todo lo necesario. Grievous, consciente de que allí estaba Skywalker como él mismo le había dicho, le dijo a sus droides que se mantuvieran pendientes de que por allí estuviese, y comenzó a perseguir a la pádawan. La encontró en la biblioteca de la estación, y tras verla varias veces, intentando pedir refuerzos, finalmente le quitó su sable. La obligó a informarle de lo que habían hecho, y esta le dijo que ella y su Maestro, habían colocado explosivos en el generador de escudos, pensando volar la estación. Grievous, al no poder atraparla, después de que escapara por los ductos de ventilación, decidió escapar de la estación, pensando que los droides ya habían metido al astromecánico en su nave. huyó, pero cuando esta explotó y los Jedi escaparon, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Insurrección en Vassek Tras una serie de derrotas, Grievous participó en un autoexilio, alejado completamente de todos los demás líderes separatistas. Sumergido en una serie de sueños de su pasado, Qyamen ignoró completamente las aptitudes de Asajj Ventress, creyendo que le sería alguien que lo apoyaría y seguiría, Ventress le informó a Dooku de las derrotas recientes, y del espionaje realizado por su persona, queriendo figurar ante el Conde de Serenno. thumb|left|250px|Grievous combate a los [[Jedi/Leyendas|Jedi Kit Fisto y Nahdar Vebb]] Dooku, molesto, contactó a Grievous, diciéndole que eran inaceptables sus estancamientos, y que tanto Sidious como él, demandaban más victorias de parte suya, el Conde, al ver que su mejor asesino de Jedi era una racha de victorias para la Confederación, decidió estudiar las razones por la cual de vez en cuando perdía bastante, tras investigar sus batallas recientes, se percató de que el General Jedi Anakin Skywalker era todo un problema para el Kaleesh, y que siempre entorpecía sus planes, Grievous tenía fama de cobarde, y casi siempre cuando no tenía éxito en una batalla, huía sin informarle a nadie y dejaba a los demás morirse por su culpa. Dooku decidió de una vez por todas, ponerle fin a ese comportamiento, haciendo entrar a dos Jedi dentro de su guarida en el sistema de Vassek, sin alertar a Grievous, dejando al General de la CSI con un Maestro y un Caballero. Si los derrotaba, Grievous sería condecorado, respetado, incluso ascendido, pero si moría en el intento, quedaría en el basurero de la historia separatista. Grievous, sin saberlo, llegó en el planeta, tras recibir la advertencia del Lord Sith, y al llegar, al notar la ausencia de sus Magnaguardias, o de Gor, su mascota roggwart, se dio cuenta de lo que Dooku tramaba, al ver al Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto y al Pádawan Nahdar Vebb en el vestíbulo de su casa, quienes habían sido enviados, supuestamente a buscar al prófugo secesionista, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray. El Cyborg, agotado, los combatió, pero cuando sus clones le cortaron ambas piernas, huyó con su droide A-4D, quien le arregló las heridas, mientras que Grievous dejaba a Gor con los Jedi. Le ordenó a sus guardaespaldas reactivados que mataran a los clones alrededor de su fortaleza y efectivamente lo lograron. Al ser curado con sus partes de repuesto, Grievous se dio cuenta de que Gor había sido asesinado por los Jedi, y el Conde Dooku lo contactó, informándole de que todo había sido su plan, Grievous, molesto, le dijo al conde que todo era su culpa, que por un momento, deseaba descansar de la guerra en su hogar, pero que incluso, jugaría su tonto juego. Grievous decidió salir a enfrentarlos con sus guardaespaldas. Dio varias vueltas a su casa, y luego descubrió sólo al pádawan, gracias a los avisos en los comunicadores de 4-AD. Tras un corto duelo, Grievous lo mató sin esfuerzo, aunque con un bláster de uno de los clones, después, pensó que podía ganarse mayor respeto por parte del Conde, y decidió matar a Fisto. Lo persiguió hasta la plataforma principal, y tras un duelo elaborado, Grievous se vio forzado hacia atras, al ser despojado de 1 de sus manos. Con algunas dificultades y dado a sus evidente cansancio, le indicó a sus magnaguardias, acabar al Maestro Jedi, pero este huyó en un caza, el cual pensaba, había sido destruido. Luego, se comunicó con Dooku, diciéndole que los Jedi fueron derrotados. Dooku se emocionó incontrolablemente, pensando que había matado a ambos Jedi, Grievous, rompiendo con sus deseos, le dijo que el Maestro había escapado, esto sólo dejó dicho por parte del Sith, que todavía había espacio para mejoras. Jedis muertos en manos de Grievous En el recorrido de las Guerras Clon el General Grievous asesino a mas de cincuenta jedis durante toda la guerra a lo largo de toda la galaxia, apesar de su odio hacia la Orden Jedi, debido a su pasado de espadachín aprecio el arte detras de la construcción de Sables de luz, tomando como trofeos personales los sables de los jedis muertos en sus manos. Aqui una lista de los Jedis muertos en manos del general: * B´drad Tone asesinado en Belsus * Pablo-Jill asesinado en el hangar del Mano Invisible en la órbita de Coruscant * Nahdar Vebb asesinado en el hogar de Grievous en una luna de Vassek * Daakman Barrek asesinado en Hypori * Firkrann asesinado en Dagobah * Flynn Kybo asesinado en Belsus * Foul Moudama asesinado en Coruscant * Jmmaar asesinado en Vandos * L´lacielo Sageon asesinado sobre Coruscant * Nystammall asesinado en Tovarskl * Puroth asesinado en Tovarskl * Roron Corobb asesinado en Coruscant * Quarmall su lugar de muerte es desconocido * Roth-Del Masona asesinado en Coruscant * Sannen asesinado en Parein II 4 (posiblemente por un MagnaGuardia IG-100) * Sha'a Gi asesinado en Hypori * Soon Bayts asesinado en Boz Pity * Tarr Seirr asesinado en Hypori * T'chooka D'oon asesinado en Vandos * Ur-Sema Du asesinado en Geonosis * Waldan Bridger asesinado en Togoria * Jedi Whiphid asesinado en Hypori * Jedi desconocido (primer Jedi asesinado) en Kalee o Tovarskl * Numero desconocido de Jedi (rondan los 150) en varios lugares * Numero desconocido de Jedi (posiblemente los 250 con Sable de luz y con disparos de Droides de batalla ) en Geonosis * Jedi Oscuro desconocido asesinado en Dica o Necropolis * Zephata'ru'tor asesinado sobre Nadiem por motores de hipervelocidad * Flint Torul asesinado sobre Belderone * 26 Jedis desconocidos asesinados sobre Belderone Supervivientes a los ataques de Grievous Durante las Guerras Clon fueron muy pocos los que lograron sobrevivir a los ataques del general, aquí un listado de los sobrevivientes: Jedis Sobrevivientes: * Kit Fisto * Ekria * Aayla Secura * Shaak Ti * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Anakin Skywalker * Ashoka Tano * Yoda * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Eeth Koth * Adi Gallia * Katooni * Gungi * Ganodi * Zatt * Byph * Petro Jedi Oscuro sobreviviente: * Asajj Ventress Otros sobrevivientes (No Jedis): * Supremo Canciller Palpatine * CT-7567 (Capitán Rex) * CC-2224 (Comandante Cody) * CC-5052 (Comandante Bly) * Jar Jar Binks * Madre Talzin * Hondo Ohnaka Muerte de Grievous en sus cuatro brazos, Grievous se prepara para atacar a Kenobi.]] El General Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido enviado por el Consejo Jedi para aniquilar al General Grievous; había recibido noticias del paradero de éste: el sistema Utapau. Tras llegar y enterarse por medio de sus habitantes que el ciborg los había mantenido prisioneros, Kenobi se dirige al lugar donde se encontraba por medio de Boga, el veractyl provisto por los habitantes de Utapau. Tras llegar donde se encontraba Grievous, éste, poco sorprendido (ya lo había predicho discutiendo con el Virrey Gunray) le ordena a sus poderosos Magnaguardas que maten al Maestro Jedi, el cual por medio de La Fuerza logra desprender un gran bloque de metal que los destruye. Tras contemplar los resultados, Grievous indica a sus múltiples droides que no ataquen a Kenobi, mientras se prepara para luchar usando sus cuatro brazos portando sables de luz en todos ellos. Aprovechando su ventaja utilizó una maniobra que dejó perplejo a Kenobi (Avanzar lentamente hacia él moviendo giratoriamente dos de sus brazos a velocidad endemoniada mientras con sus brazos restantes adoptaba una posición defensiva) logró dar una estocada que culminó su maniobra y que abrió las puertas de una batalla reñida. El General recibió un fuerte golpe de Kenobi por medio de la La Fuerza, por el cual perdió sus sables, y al verse rodeado de soldados Clon (recién llegados para ayudar a Kenobi) decidió huir en su ciclópodo. Kenobi lo interceptó montando a Boga aunque en la persecución perdió su sable de luz. Tras saltar Kenobi al vehículo estando detrás, el ciclópodo colapsó e hizo que ambos guerreros cayeran casi al fin del camino, en una plataforma de aterrizaje. El Jedi tomó la electrovara que estaba en el vehículo y atacó a Grievous, derribándolo y casi clavándole el arma en el corazón. Grievous logró darle una poderosa patada que lo mandó hacia la nave de escape, para acto seguido entrar en un combate a mano vacía en el cuál gana indiscutiblemente Grievous. thumb|left|Grievous siendo disparado por [[Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas|Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Tras un intento fallido de lanzar a Kenobi al vacío, quedando colgado al borde de la plataforma, el General se dispuso a matarlo con la electrovara tirada en el suelo, Kenobi usó nuevamente La Fuerza para alcanzar el blaster que también estaba en el vehículo para disparar al corazón expuesto de Grievous justo en el momento decisivo, poniendo así fin a la vida de uno de los generales más poderosos que la Galaxia hubiera visto nunca. Habilidades generales Grievous era un frío y calculador general, estratega brillante y genio militar. También era conocido por la galaxia como uno de los más grandes y mejores cazadores de Jedi y un coleccionista de los sables láser de los Jedi a los que asesinaba, que usaba en combate contra sus enemigos. Se sabe que Grievous asesinó a 32 Jedi, pero se cree que pudo asesinar más, ya que en su colección privada había más de 100 sables láser. Entre sus victimas más notorias se encuentran: el maestro Daakman Barrek, Soon Bayts, Waldan Bridger, Roron Corobb, T´chooka D´oon, Ur-Sema Du, Firkraan, Adi Gallia, Sha´a Gi, Jmmaar, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona, Nystammall, Pablo-Jill, Puroth, L´lacielo Sageon, Tarr Seirr, B´darn tone, Quarmmall, Shaak Ti y Zephata´ru´tor. Grievous usaba la destreza y agilidad de su cuerpo robótico para tener ventaja en los combates con sable láser, ya que al dividir sus brazos con manos de 6 dedos cada una, podía tener 4 brazos con sables láser en cada uno; además, podía utilizar con sus pies dos espadas más, ya que tenía repulsores instalados en sus piernas. Su velocidad estándar era tres golpes por segundo, y podría aumentar su velocidad por lo menos a veinte golpes totales por segundo, permitiéndole asesinar a la mayoría de sus enemigos inmediatamente. -Tácticas de batalla y estrategias Grievous viajaba con un escuadrón de droides guardaespaldas conocidos como Magnaguardias IG-100, quienes contaban con peligrosas electrovaras, resistentes a ataques con espadas láser. Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando el general secuestró al Canciller Palpatine: mientras Grievous asesinaba a los Jedi Roron Corobb y Foul Moudama en Coruscant, los Magnaguardas distraían a Shaak Ti, aunque unos cuantos fueron destruidos por la maestra Jedi. Una de sus mejores estrategias fue la de la Batalla de Hypori la cual sería quizás la batalla con la cual el nombre del General Grievous se dispersaría por La Galaxia. Al llegar el grupo de rescate liderado por el célebre Ki Adi Mundi, la estrategia fue: Acorralar a los Jedi tras la lluvia de disparos hacia un destructor estelar caído y luchar personalmente contra los seis Jedis. La batalla culminó con un operativo de rescate de sobrevivientes, y con una derrota más para la república. Entre bastidores El nombre de Grievous podría derivar de la frase en inglés "grievous bodily harm", que significa "daños corporales graves", lo cual puede verse en la persistente tos que el general droide padecía, y en la necesidad de utilizar unas fuertes y resistentes placas metálicas para proteger sus órganos internos. Aunque, en base a este criterio, Darth Vader tendría que haberse llamado “Darth Grievous”, debido a que sus lesiones corporales sufridas durante su duelo con Obi-Wan Kenobi en Mustafar, revestían una mayor gravedad que las heridas padecidas por el líder droide a manos del Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Desarrollo y diseño thumb|180px|Concepto de [[Grievous/Leyendas|Grievous de Warren Fu.]] Representación Está construido como los droides Contradicciones Diversas contradicciones rodean a Grievous, sobre todo entre la novela El Laberinto del Mal, Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, y Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) y el resto del cánon establecido. En el laberinto del mal, Grievous mata a un Jedi para defender a Palpatine rápidamente, mientras que en los dibujos animados, hay una larga persecución hasta que finalmente mata al Jedi y captura al Canciller. Las principales contradicciones entre las series animadas y la novela se encuentran en lo que respecta a la Batalla de Coruscant, como el tiempo que duró la persecución. Apariciones *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Grievous: Getaway'' *"Orders" *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)|Juego de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Estrella de la Muerte'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas thumb|Grievous, como minifigura de [[LEGO]] *''LEGO Star Wars: El Videojuego'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' Fuentes * *''La Venganza de los Sith: El Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''La Venganza de los Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''Zero Zero Zero'' *''What Are We, Then?'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' * * *''Power of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' * *Clone Wars Characters Maxi Poster * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Grievous }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Grievous en la Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *General Grievous Categoría:Almirantes y generales Separatistas Categoría:Miembros del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico Categoría:Miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independentistas